


Mutual

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Café, Christmas OTP Challenge, Coffee, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Sibling Incest, Smut, Winter, cozy cafes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchester brothers are on a regular werewolf hunt again. This time the investigation requires them visiting a surprisingly cozy cafe and before they realise what's happening, the atmosphere gets the better of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #21 Spending the evening in a cafe (you know the one that’s all warm looking with cush chairs and warm drinks yes that one the really cliche one)

"He often comes to this cafe." Sam pointed at the entrance on the other side of the street and Dean squinted to see it better. They were sitting in the Impala and waiting for their suspect to appear so that they could follow him around. They were working on what seemed to be a classic werewolf case and the man they found suscpisious was surprisingly good at sneaking out of his house where he lived with his mother, and constantly deceiving Winchesters.

The snow was falling down silently and it was getting colder. Dean huffed with annoyment.  
"You know what?" Sam saw his brother getting all grumpy. "Why don't we go in and wait for him there?"  
Dean glanced at Sam  and saw a sincerely innocent look in his eyes.  
"Alright." he shrugged and opened his door.

The wind was freezing and piercing through all of the famous Winchesters' layers up to the bone. They've almost run to the entrance, the siberian cold trying to get underneath their skins.  
Sam pushed the glass door and almost tripped over an unexpected step right behind them as Dean hurried him in.

Eventually they both found themselves inside the warm premises and breathing shallowly, took a look around.  
The cafe was stuffed with people and books. Books which were literally everywhere, shelves placed on all of the walls, various volumes crowding them and creating a kind of coziness typical for private libraries. The owner couldn't forget building a chimney in which a cheerful fire was burning, luring some guests to sit in front of it on a fluffy carpet.

This wasn't anywhere near to what the Winchesters had expected to find. They observed the crowd, blinking rapidly, their mouths agape, and so it took them a while to notice that there was actually one sound louder than the buzz of chatter mixed with silent jazz music playing in the background. And it was directed at them. Someone grunted next to Dean's side.  
"Hello, kind sirs. Would you like a table for two?" asked a man with celadon coloured and wavy shaped hair.  
Sam and Dean looked at him without understanding. He smiled politely in response.  
"Erm..." Sam was the first one to regain basic brain functions. "Yes, surely, thank you."  
"Follow me." he actually measured both brothers with his somehow impish gaze and then winked at Dean before turning his back to them and walking away.

Dean looked at Sam with a lost expression, Sam just shrugged. They had no other choice but to follow and take a sit where the man would like them to.  
Once they placed themselves comfortably on their soft chairs, they were given fancily looking menus and left to themselves.  
"Dude, what is this place?" Dean hissed from above the pages.  
"It's nice..." Sam shrugged again.  
"What do we do now?" Dean was strangely nervous.  
"We pick something to drink and wait." Sam was pretty sure of that part.

They ordered their coffe and the same originally looking man winked at Dean again, taking the menu from him.  
"Why is he winking at me?" Dean looked mildly terrified. "Do I look interested or what?"  
"Dean, you look like a fucking supermodel." Sam made a bitchface. "Everyone's usually hitting on you, even straight dudes."  
"What? No..." Dean shook his head, grimacing and blushing.  
"Yes, Dean. Just accept the fact that you are attractive even..." Sam hesitated. "to some regular hetero machos."  
"Hetero machos like..." Dean suddenly looked serious, his eyes big. "like you...?"  
"Yes, exactly like me." Sam huffed angrily and looked down at the table, praying for Dean to let go.  
"You think I'm attractive..." Dean's face was pale.

It wasn't a question.

"You know what?" Sam raised his eyes full of anger mixed with hurt. "Just drop it. Concentrate on the case."  
"But..." Dean wasn't entirely sure what he would like to say but he had to say it.  
"No, Dean." Sam shook his head. "You don't wanna start this conversation now." he narrowed his eyes, challenging his brother.  
Dean was unable to decide whether he should risk pushing it a little bit more but the return of the waiter solved the problem for him, leaving him with a cup he could hide behind to rethink the situation.

Sam was all defensive like a hedgehog curled into a spiky ball and Dean wasn't surprised with his reaction. If he had said something of this king, he would surely pray for the earth to open underneath him and swallow his embarassed person.  
The thing was, this wasn't a simple problem because it couldn't stay unadressed. It was complicated because Sam wasn't alone with his forbidden desires.  
"Sam..." Dean said hesitantly.  
"What now?" Sam really looked hurt, trying to cover it with annoyment and bitterness.  
"It's not one-sided, if that's what you worry about." Dean gulped, his brain screaming _bad idea_ so loud he couldn't hear any other thoughts.

His palms became sweaty as Sam just kept staring at him with emotions flickering in his eyes, changing like in a kaleidoscope.  
"What do you mean?" he asked silently.  
"That I feel the same as you do." it costed Dean a lot to be so honest.  
"You do realise it's not... normal, do you?" Sam grimaced.  
"Dude, we aren't what you could call normal, we never were." Dean's eyes were sad as he lowered his head and rolled his cup in his hands.  
"Yes, Dean but..." Sam shook his head. "not like this. I mean" he lowered his voice. "it's a new level of fucked up. Besides, there is a difference between love and desire. I think you are mixing things up." there was a real pain in his eyes.  
"I'm not, Sammy." Dean was adamant. "You say there are two different things but it's not so simple. They're connected, they're what I feel. Both of them." his cheeks were burning.

Sam opened his mouth to respond but a loud thud interrupted him. Someone slammed the door forcefully and both Winchesters involuntarily reached towards their guns, turning to face the source of the sound.  
By the entrance was their suspect. He was smiling goofily and holding a hand of some other man.  
Sam and Dean blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend and having troubles with it until the suspect and his friend kissed. Some whistles came from the crowd and so did knowing giggles.

This opened Winchesters' eyes.

"Dude, we're in a gay cafe." Dean goggled the people surrounding him, suddenly spotting all same-sex pairs. "No wonder the waiter was so blatant."  
"But if our guy is here..." Sam was buffering. "if he was sneaking out of his house to get here to meet his boyfriend then..." a frown appeared on his face. "He's not a werewolf. He's just a closeted gay."  
"Which means..." Dean's eyes went wide.  
"Sister Polly!" they almost shouted in unison.

Sam threw some bills on the table and they hurried out, squezzing between the tables to reach the entrance.

***

Dean was being very careful and quiet. The forgotten alleys at the back of the monastery were too silent to his liking. Something was definitely creeping in the shadows.  
 _A nun turned into a werewolf..._ he thought and rolled his eyes.  
That was why he almost missed a silent stomp behind his back. Almost.

Dean turned around on his heel, aiming his gun. The werewolf roared, jumping in the air as Dean pulled the trigger. There was no shot.  
 _I'm fucked..._ he managed to think as he observed the muscular body and sharp teeth approach him. The knife he had just wasn't enough. _What a dumb way to die..._ he clenched his jaw.  
Dirty fur, shining claws, rotten breath and... a gun shot.  
Blood spattered on Dean's face right before the dead body of the creature fell at his feet. Dean raised his head and spotted Sam standing few meters from him with a smoking gun in his hand.

Their gazes met.

"Are you alright?" Sam dropped his gun and run to him to cup his face in search for any injuries.  
"'M okay, Sammy." Dean smiled softly. "Not my blood."  
"Thank God." Sam grinned, swiping the red liquid away from Dean's cheeks.  
Dean looked into his eyes and Sam was immediately trapped. His breathing became ragged and slowly, never losing the eye contact he leaned down to taste Dean's lips.

They were soft and dry, sweet and cold, and Sam just couldn't help getting lost in them. Dean purred silently, pulling Sam closer, hiding in his arms, never wishing for this kiss to end. His cheeks were flush underneath Sam's fingers, his body on fire when so close to Sam's. A pleading yelp escaped his mouth as they grinded against each other.  
"Not here." Sam muttered before continuing to suck on Dean's lower lip.  
"Car." Dean's voice was a low growl.

The kisses weren't stopping as they reached the Impala and landed on the backseat. Sam was towering over Dean, snowflakes trapped between his locks, his hair surrounding his face as he lowered himself to nibble on Dean's neck and unzip his jacked.  
It was still pretty cold in the car but it didn't matter. Sam brushed his fingers over Dean's perky nipples, his hands wandering lower until he reached Dean's belt and still placing soft kisses on his lips, let his growing erection out. His palm was warm around the shaft and Dean moaned, licking into his mouth. He was dizzy with Sam being all over him but he wished to be all over Sam too and so he reached down to free him and line up their leaking cocks together.

Sam huffed, rubbing his nose against Dean's and returning to their sloppy kisses.  
"I love you, I want you." he groaned as he felt his orgasm building up rapidly. "Like this. Forever."  
"I do too." Dean increased the tempo of his strokes, sucking Sam's tongue into his mouth.  
Sam's finger bruised over Dean's slit as he suddenly decided to nibble on Dean's ear. It made Dean gasp and open his eyes wide as he rapidly reached his peak, pulling Sam over the edge with himself, his fingers entwined in his brother's hair and his mouth calling his name.  
Sam felt Dean's palm squeeze him spasmodically, he felt Dean coming in his grip and he followed, letting out a low moan.

Dean was holding onto Sam as he rode off his orgasm and once Sam's eyes were open again, dark with lust and sweet fullfillment, he raised up a little to press a chaste kiss onto his lips. Dean had never seen anyone as beautiful as his brother in a state of pure bliss.  
" **You** are the most attractive man I've ever met." he confessed silently.  
"Just because you haven't met yourself." Sam chuckles, staring into Dean's bright eyes.  
"Smooth bitch." Dean grinned, stroking Sam's cheek gently.  
"Cheesy jerk." Sam kissed Dean's freckled nose. "I love you."  
"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated :D  
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
